A Shadow's Grudge
by Inverted Maelstrom
Summary: Pokemon Entry: Banette A doll that became a pokemon over it's grudge of being junked. It seeks the child that disowned it.


**I don't own Pokémon**

Pokémon Entry: Banette

A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge from being junked. It seeks the child that disowned it.

I was nothing more than a toy for a child. I realized that, cherished it even. When I was finally picked to leave that accursed store, I vowed to be the best toy I could for my new owner. For years I would do everything I could for my owner. What was her name again?

Ah yes, her name was Alice. Alice was the most important thing in my life at one point, and I thought the feeling was mutual. She would take me wherever she went. When she was sad over her parents or friends, she would use me as her crutch. We were inseparable, nothing could pull us apart. She even gave me a name, Shadow. Of course all that changed.

Within a few years, she became nine, and her parents bought her a Pokémon for her birthday, a ralts Alice named Dorothy. It was then that I realized I was no longer needed. Alice started leaving me in the house as she went outside to play with Dorothy. If she had a problem Dorothy would console her, all I could do was watch from the open toy box. Eventually, Alice became ten and left the house, leaving her parents and me behind for an adventure with Dorothy. She didn't even say goodbye.

I was heartbroken as I watched her leave, unable to move. But I knew this day was coming for a while now. Even still I began to get angry. How could she just forget all the times we had, EVERYTHING I HAD DONE FOR HER. HOW COULD SHE JUST LEAVE ME FOR SOME…NEWCOMER, JUST BECAUSE SHE COULD MOVE AND TALK? JUST BECAUSE I COULDN'T SHOW MY FEELINGS DIDN'T MEAN I DIDN'T HAVE ANY!

Then, by some miracle, I was able to move. At first, just a twitch, but slowly I was able to control more and more of my body. I looked at my hand, I was finally free. I thanked Arceus for his graciousness. I had become a Pokémon, I had become a shadow.

I thought about what I should do now. I had been given life and didn't want to waste it. I had decided on the obvious choice, I would hunt down Alice and get my revenge for all she had done to me. Of course, first I had to get a little training in, I was still new to this whole being a Pokémon thing. Quickly I left the house in search of Alice like I had always wanted to, except now my goals are a bit different.

* * *

I began to wander through Petalburg Woods, beating any small fry Pokémon I found along the way. My first mission was to find any information I could about Alice's whereabouts. I knew that the first gym was in Rustboro and she probably went through there already.

Every so often some weakling trainer would try to battle or catch me, apparently a Pokémon like me didn't appear here very often. Of course I easily beat their Pokémon and destroyed any pokeballs they threw at me. Honestly, it was insulting to even think they had a chance. I would not be tamed by any trainer, not until I had my vengeance.

As I made my way out of the woods, another weak looking trainer approached me. Despite how weak he looked overall, he had a cocky look on his face. He threw a pokeball and a male ralts popped. Despite knowing it was not Dorothy, I felt myself getting angry just looking at him. Before I had time to remember how much I hated Dorothy, the ralts was ordered to use Psychic. I may not have known much about Pokémon as a whole, but I knew how bad the typing was in my situation. Quickly, I used Phantom Force to dodge and attack

"Use Protect," said the cocky trainer. I guess this he didn't know Phantom Force breaks through Protect. The ralts seemed to take a lot of damage but it didn't faint. Quickly I decide I needed to leave. For the first time in my Pokémon life, I used Shadow Sneak. It felt like being pulled into a hat, the quickly pulled out in a different area.

* * *

Finally I arrived in Rustboro. However, I felt really tired after that battle, so I went in search for Oran berries. After almost thirty minutes of searching, I realized that I was in a heavily populated area and there probably weren't any around. I felt weak and slowly, I fell unconscious in the middle of the city.

I quickly awoke from my slumber, feeling perfectly healthy. I looked around, I seemed to be in a typical hospital setting. I assumed this was one of those pokecenters I'd heard about. Suddenly, two women walked in the room. One with pink hair and a nurse uniform, the other with straight platinum blonde hair and a black ninja-like costume on.

"Your Pokémon should be fine after a little bit of rest," said the nurse. The ninja girl gave a happy sigh and relied,

"Thank you Nurse Joy, but he's no-

I cut her of there as I got up. I had to make sure they knew I belonged to no one. I quickly tried to leave the pokecenter but it seemed like I was to slow as they caught up pretty quickly.

"Chansey, use Sing," said Nurse Joy. I didn't have time to wonder what sing did. For the second time that day, I was out cold on the street.

* * *

Once again I woke up on the same bed, only this time, that same ninja girl sat next to it.

"Oh, you're awake," she said smiling, "My name's Mikoto." She seemed to radiate happiness, so much so that I honestly considered quitting my journey and following this girl. That thought was quickly shot down. I would continue my mission until I found Alice. Until then I would stay a shadow.


End file.
